Help me to Cope
by HakuoBlake
Summary: After failing to bring Sasuke back again, and Sakura blaming him, Naruto goes to blow off steam, but a certain red headed insomniac sees him in a bloodthirsty state.How will he react to this new Naruto?yaoi,Gaanaru onesided Sasunaru.gore one shot?
1. cruor and lust

I have decided to make a gaaxnaru fiction **(woohoo.) **so..here it is. oh yeah this is when Sasuke is with the pedophile err orochimaru. don't worry i'll update 'unite or divide' soon. so read and review. 

**warnings: yaoi (boy/boy), sakura bashing later on and ...violence/blood. don't like no read idiots.**

-1Help me to cope

* * *

"Get me a mission, **now**."

Tsunade was about to protest when the killer intent made her freeze up and she reluctantly handed over the file. He always got like this after an encounter with Sasuke went wrong.

She figured out the best way to let him calm down was a good A-rank, maybe killing some missing-nins. This time was bad, so she assigned him a month long mission.

The blond poofed out. Just in time for Sakura to come barging in looking for him. "Dammit. I missed him" she heard the pink girl begin her rant.

Tsunade started to lecture wearily, "Sakura, go easy on him…"

"NO! He hasn't done anything!! He's doing this on purpose, he's always been jealous of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled back at her. Tsunade shook her head, _'foolish girl'_

**xXxXxXxXSomewhere around Wind and Fire country borders…xXxXxXx**

Gaara chased after the figure, he wasn't going to kill him, yet. The red head was waiting for him to lead him to more bounties he had heard of.

True, he was the Kazekage. Yes, he was needed.

But he gave himself a break to quench his bloodlust once in a while. Nobody dared oppose him anyway.

At last they reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Thickets and scraggly bushes were dotter here and there, the only form of cover was the thick trunks of the age old trees.

Gaara's hand ached for the feel of the rich crimson liquid essential for life.

Warm and metallic.

Shukaku moved restlessly at the mere thought.

Both wanted blood **now**. Gaara looked over at he pathetic excuses for missing nins. They were from everywhere, Konoha, Suna, Water and Cloud country even. They seemed to be ganging up on someone at the moment.

Gaara decided to stand back and watch. At least until they finished their business.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Already? I'm going to have free time after this…" Naruto said his rage still hadn't cooled down. His eyes bordering dangerously on red.

He had tried to contain his anger when he took his mission from Tsunade, but he still showed no sign of calming down anytime soon.

He took out a scroll from his pouch and checked all the faces. _'yep, all here.' _he though bitterly. Kyuubi reeled in his mind, from the excitement of a kill.

Naruto took chakra and hardened it around his claws. Enforced with chakra they were more than deadly.

The mob of ninjas were enclosing on, him quickly. The blond swiftly raced forward, slashing with deadly precision and accuracy at the bodies in his wake.

He twirled with a menacing air to dodge and gripped his kunai tighter, half the missing ninjas already dead before they touched the ground. He flipped with grace, the sweat clinging on his fair hair and well toned muscles, to avoid the hail of senbon from one of the ninjas. He went in a zigzag pattern to fast to see, only when he changed direction could you see a shimmer of body.

He zigzagged through all the remaining ninjas and stood in the middle of the mob.

With a flick of his wrists, the blood was flung from the offending kunai and splattered with a wet slap on the ground.

All around him were the still standing bodies of the ninjas. For a couple of moments they could've almost passed for living. Until gravity took its toll on the corpses and the blood rushed out at once. Making it rain blood of the damned.

Some had gotten a lucky shot in, tearing Naruto's shirt to shreds, leaving only scraps of fabric dangling from the belt. Otherwise, Naruto was unharmed.

Finally, as the last of them fell, he looked around triumphantly; bodies were strewn every which way, blood covering the dirt, mixing with the soil.

Naruto's lithe, lean body was soaked in the crimson elixir, covering his exposed chest. His blond hair was unrecognizable, dripping vermillion and clinging to his face with sweat.

His normal blue eyes were dark mesmerizing claret, the pupils slits as the bloodlust ebbed slowly away.

Naruto looked up at the darkened sky, covered in others' blood. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked the blood there, leaving a stark white trail down his wrist, just enough to silence Kyuubi's need for violence.

Pale, teal eyes watched his every movement from the cover of a tree's foliage.

Gaara had stood, transfixed at this performance. Shukaku had growled, purred and hissing throughout the whole show. Making the redheads mind fuzzy and muddy headed.

He felt all of the tanuki's feelings. Hate, at his stolen kill. Pleasure, at seeing such a bloodbath wrought. And lastly, lust.

Shukaku purred in pleasure and ecstasy at the sight of the Kyuubi container.

_Take him… make him your mate… _

The demon whispered into his ear, this and more. Gaara's body responded to the demon inside of him, his pants tightening considerably.

It got worse when Naruto started to lick the blood. Gaara's heart thumped faster almost hurting in his chest with the pure want, the _need_. He let out a low groan of want laced with lust, as Shukaku let a keening noise out from his mind as the smell of blood overwhelmed and influenced his senses.

Naruto looked at the approaching figure, Kyuubi beginning to move faster and erratically as the male came closer.

_**Tanuki, THE Shukaku in fact…**_

_**He'll make a nice mate…**_

_**With his blood lust equal to my own.**_

Naruto only caught snatches of what the Kyuubi said due to his fuzziness.

The blond tried to process the shock of red hair, pale green lust-clouded eyes and 'ai' tattoo on forehead.

"Gaara…" he recalled murkily, his voice a low guttural growl that engulfed said red-head in a new wave of lust.

"What are you doing?" Gaara managed, trying to keep his voice as calm and smooth as possible. With Shukaku like this, he didn't know what to do; the tanuki only acted like this around blood, and large amounts of it.

If Naruto got a reaction like this from the demon, then it only stands to reason that Naruto is better than blood. Just as these thoughts came the red head pushed them away and focused only on instincts.

Right now those instincts were screaming at him to bite the blonde's neck and mark him as his own…

Naruto spread his hands, palm up and tilted his head back slightly. He looked almost like an innocent child waiting for the first drops of rain to come. Except for that evil leer tugging at the corners of his mouth, and the blood soaked skin, he could've pulled it off.

"I'm getting wet…" Naruto said with a cruel amusement, and an inhuman grin. Gaara decided that he liked the new Naruto as well as the old one.

Both worked for him.

The sand-nin barely had Shukaku contained; the smell of blood and lust in the air was _intoxicating _to the demon.

"follow my lead, they want to eat to sate their thirst" Naruto explained simply, referring to Kyuubi's restlessness as well.

Making a blood clone and doing a sleeping jutsu on him, the Shukaku woke in the clone and took over the body, grinning a sharp toothed thanks in Gaara's direction. Then he proceeded to gorge himself on human blood, leaving only the heads for Naruto to seal and get the reward for, Kyuubi shortly joining him.

After that, both containers paid no attention to the world around them and only each other. Instinct took over and Gaara leaned forward and embraced Naruto in desperation and want. He had the blonde in an iron grip so that he couldn't move away.

Not that Naruto wanted to move.

At all.

While he held onto the blonde's waist with one arm the other was at the nape of his neck. Nudging it slightly to the right, Naruto complied exposing most of his neck to the red head.

The blood glistened in temptations Gaara licked a trail of it down Naruto's jaw line and onto his cheek. The younger one shuddered at the feel of the tongue on his skin, trailing white hot fire down his face.

Finally, Gaara's tongue the (once) blonde's mouth. He licked the bottom lip; begging for entrance. Once inside he explored all of Naruto's mouth, repeatedly passing over his pointy canines.

"Mm…"Naruto moaned into the kiss as friction rubbed against him and Gaara's lower bodies. Gaara broke the kiss and went back to licking Naruto clean. Naruto leaned and arched into every one of Gaara's touches.

The insomniac had been disappointed that he didn't get to feel blood mingle with his sands. But, he reasoned, this will suffice.

He switched to kissing and sucking hickies onto the tan skin below him and along his jaw line.

"Aah..!" the red head let out a gasp and sucked in his breath harshly. Naruto had ground their hips together roughly, wanting more.  
"eh heh…something wrong?" Naruto whispered huskily in his ear, before nibbling on his earlobe.

Now Naruto had his hands traveling the expanse of the red head's back, wanting to explore every inch of creamy porcelain skin. All the while pushing against each others bodies, wanting, yearning for the touch of the other.

It finally started to rain and they broke apart, panting and blushing. At least Naruto was red; Gaara thanked his sand armor for that too.

"…wow this is awkward…" Naruto said after a while so they could both calm down, rain pounding heavier and heavier on them.

His eyes were back to their bottomless blue and his hair was slowly losing the red tint as it was washed away by the rain.

Gaara nodded… and cracked a smile. A real smile that reached his eyes. Naruto stared at him and then jumped into Gaara's arms.

"you smiled! You smiled!" he said happily clinging onto Gaara's neck for support. The hurt and angst gone, leaving him back to his old self. Then he kissed the tattoo, embracing Gaara once more.

The sand-nin was rooted to the spot. No one ever congratulated him on things, no one cheered. Not to mention the close contact with _his _fox.

Suddenly warmth was spreading from the 'ai' symbol down to his body, as he felt his heart beat faster.

He didn't know what to do. He was so lost in these kinds of things.

So he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

Sabaku no Gaara hugged back.

* * *

owari

Read and review please. I don't know if I should continue on this...convince me otherwise,ne? tell me yes or no to second chapter. untile then...I'll make this a one shot! Jaa ne!


	2. Trucido

sorry for the nine day hold up --sarcasm-- i've already written chapter three and I'm editing and typing it on my computer (huzza)

**warnings: yaoi (don't know what it is don't read), violent Sakura bashing and...bloodlust?**

**disclaimer: NO --sniff--**

Help me to cope ch.2

* * *

"Let me go with you."

" No. I can't let you endanger Suna 's peace treaty " Naruto retorted stubbornly. He was currently in said village, repacking all the bounty heads.

"I'm still coming with you"

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. Gaara could be an unreasonably determined person. Very much so.

He was in the Kazekage's room, which was decorated with the color red in mind. The blood red of the giant of a bed against the back wall, facing the door. The wood that made up the dresser and bed posts was a dull cherry red. A heavy set of curtains draped over both of the windows, its dips and folds set in an almost deliberate and intricate pattern.

That too was red.

They had arrived an hour ago; Gaara never once letting go of Naruto's shoulder while they walked . Needless to say, Naruto, in Gaara's possessive grip, had trouble walking. Until Gaara was almost dragging him.

Not that Gaara minded. At all.

As long as he was in contact with _his _kitsune.

Currently, Gaara was going to Konoha and then retrieving Sasuke with Naruto.

At least, according to him.

"What about you Kazekage duties here? You can't just bail on Suna!" Naruto fought back, looking over his shoulder at the red head. His eyes were defiant. He **was** going.

"Kankuro and Temari would probably scare the villagers less. And they have done kage duties before" he answered flatly.

Naruto was quickly running out of excuses. Racking his brain for more while packing the last head, until a thin wiry arm snaked around his shoulders and held him closer to a warm body.

" I won't let you go again." came the cold final answer from the red head. Naruto slumped against him in defeat. "Hai, hai…" he muttered.

Naruto swore he could feel Gaara smirk against his nape.

"Gaara, are you ready to depart?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

Gaara shifted slightly so he had an arm draped over Naruto and was still facing the door.

"Yes Kankuro. Give my thanks to Temari when she gets back from her mission" Gaara replied in perfect monotone. Naruto nudged him in the ribs and pouted.

"Call her nee-san." he whined. The red head raised an invisible eyebrow. "nee-san…" he murmured, the word foreign on his tongue.

Kankuro almost smiled at h the sight. This Naruto was getting through Gaara's impenetrable shield. In more ways than one.

Plus, they seemed to be in love, Kankuro reasoned, _perfect _blackmail material. If he ever wanted a death wish.

Personally, he didn't care about his brother's preference. He had sent a bird to Temari that explained the current situation. She had written back and dismissed his worries. She wrote:

'_With his values of love so distorted, it's a wonder he recognized love when he saw it. I f he found it in Naruto, who are we to take away his only comfort?'_

The two in front of him were both robbed of a proper childhood. Naruto gave away love but gone none in return. Gaara longed for love, but found nothing as well. But they found each other. Ironic.

"Next time you see her, say nee-san" Naruto said holding one finger up as if he were lecturing. Gaara looked at him, rapt attention.

"And Kankuro can be aniki or onii-chan." continued Naruto.

Kankuro gave a small smile and said, "We can tell her when Temari gets back."

"You won't have to. I'm already here." came a female's voice from behind Kankuro.

The blonde kunoichi was garbed in her usual attire. Her four ponytails spikier than usual. She was holding a glass of water, about to take a sip.

Gaara looked at her and slowly said, "Hello Temari-neesan."

Silence reigned.

_SMASH!!_

Temari gad dropped her glass of water in shock, and her face was drained of all color. But the other two weren't paying attention to her.

Naruto shifter his pack on his shoulders " let's go, we might reach Konoha by nightfall" Naruto said grinning and pulling Gaara towards the exit.

When they reached the siblings they both bowed and passed them.

Kankuro got out of his shock first and yelled at the retreating backs, "BYE LITTLE BRO!" Gaara waved back with one arm, the other held fast onto Naruto.

As they were going through the doorway they heard Temari shout, "Come back soon otouto!"

Naruto elbowed Gaara and smiled "told ya." the red head smiled back slightly and nodded.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"That kid is good for him" Temari noted. Kankuro nodded his agreement.

"But…" he drawled, concerned, "what will happen when his is taken form Gaara? He can't stay here forever y'know; the hidden leaf will want him back"

Temari kept her gaze out the window until the two figures disappeared completely into the endless sands.

"I don't want to think about it

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Did you hear? Sakura got mad at Naruto again and he left on a month long mission."

"Really? How many nins this time"

"25"

One of the ANBU heard the gossip between the jounins and turned to his partner.

"That'll take a while, hope he isn't too broken like last time" he said.

The other took his time before answering, "Haruno is an idiot with a schoolgirl crush. And Naruto-san is the one to pay the price for her ignorance"

"hn. Hey Neji. Travelers, lets go!" Kiba said from his post while pointing.

And true enough two figures emerged from the edge of the forest and onto the main path. Neji and Kiba as guards of the southern gate, were instantly at where the two figures were.

Kunais pointed to vital organs Neji said, "state your name and business please."

One of the figures was robed in a red desert coat. The hood covering all of his face in darkness. The other was in a similar cloak except theirs was sandy brown.

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting to Hokage about finished mission" the figure in red said. Neji calmed down a notch. Kiba nudged the other figure, "now you"

The figure stayed silent. Then a cold voice they had feared since the Chunnin exams spoke, "the Kazekage does not need to speak freely about his business" startled, the two guards bowed briefly and opened the gates.

"you scare everyone but me. Why?" Naruto asked curiously peering at Gaara through his hood.

Gaara gazed at his and let a soft smile grace his features before quickly disappearing.

"NARUTO!!"

Shuriken headed strait towards the blonde's head and met something solid with a dull '_thunk'. _Naruto opened his eyes and

saw a wall of sand.

"Gaara…"Naruto breathed. He looked over at the red head who looked just as surprised as he did.

He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and said, "Shukaku doesn't want you harmed.." then he turned his head at the direction where the shuriken were thrown from.

Sakura, oblivious to Gaara standing **right there** came up t o Naruto and backhanded him. Gaara snarled ferally and gathered his chakra while Sakura was yelling at the blond.

"how _dare _you! Taking a break while Sasuke-kun is somewhere out there! You don't even try! Always coming back without a scrat--!" she was stopped by a killing intent

"Sakura…" came a growl before a gist slammed into the side of the kunoichi's face. The force slamming her into a wall.

"DON'T EVER SHOUT AT MY OTOUTO!!" yelled Tsunade, retrieving her fist. She had had enough of Sakura's ignorance.

She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "shit..!!". Sand was collecting around the fallen girl until it completely enveloped her. She could look at everyone through her prison.

She was crying and an ugly purple bruise welling up at the side of

her face. Sobs racked her body as she twisted violently.

Even Tsunade wasn't sure if she could go against the angered jinchuuriki. She looked at his eyes.

They were hard, pale chips of ice. Diamond pupils that showed no humanity and no mercy.

Naruto sighed wearily and slung his arm around Gaara's shoulder and drew him close murmuring how it wasn't worth his time. The hard eyes turned back to their cool pale green.

Gaara realized he still had his fingers in the position for Sabaku Sousou and let the sand go, reluctantly. He stared at the twitching form on the ground.

"is this why you fight? or this so-called 'precious person'?" he asked disgustedly looking at Sakura.

"you brat!"

Naruto ducked and hid behind Gaara, waiting for a hit. Instead they were both engulfed by Tsunade's hug.

" idiot. You are the biggest moron I've ever seen" Tsunade said shakily . The two jinchuuriki looked up at the Hokage; only to see

that she was on the verge of tears.

Naruto smiled weakly, "don't cry Tsunade-Obaasan." then he held up the bag full of sealed heads.

"I came to collect my money for these missing ninjas!" he yelled cheerfully. Tsunade sniffed and then scrubbed her eyes with her hands.

She cheered up at the look on the counsel's faces when they gave Naruto his money. "yeah! Let's go rub it in those bastards' faces!" she yelled pointing toward the Hokage tower.

The two demon containers sweat dropped as they were dragged along.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"thanks for coming with him, Gaara" Tsunade said to him once they stepped out of the counsel room, loads richer.

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Naruto as a sign to go. That and grabbing him by the waist and drawing him closer gave Naruto a clue at what Gaara was saying.

Since he'd never been in love before, let's just say he didn't fully comprehend the subject of "human modesty". So he didn't know that a make-out session just outside the Hokage tower, not to mention in front of said Hokage, was a tiny bit err…**wrong.**

Tsunade turned red and coughed to get their attention. They paused and looked at her, annoyed. She sweat dropped.

"well I guess now I understand and Naruto…" she turned to face said blonde, " I wholeheartedly approve!" she said tears in her eyes.

Naruto turned pink and bowed then headed towards the exit, Gaara sticking to him like a shadow.

Tsunade smiled, "now…to get Jiraiya to work on Icha Icha paradise : Yaoi edition.." she grinned evilly.

Somewhere in a woman's bathhouse a white haired pervert sneezed.

**XxXxXxXxX Some forest near Sound XxXxXxXxX **

"that was…embarrassing" Naruto muttered, as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch . Gaara stayed by his side and said in a serious voice, "we are going to finish that."

"yes…but in a different atmosphere. None of that fluffy, lovey-dovey crap… but where?" Naruto agreed leaning suggestively against Gaara.

Amazingly, they still kept on jumping in rhythm with each other.

"how about in a battlefield of blood from slaughtered sound nins? Mm…" he replied nuzzling Naruto's hair, remembering how the blood mingled with his scent.

Naruto smirked while stopping in front of the Oto village gate.

Both flared their chakra using Kyuubi's and Shukaku's to augment their own. Needless to say, they and everyone in the Otogakure (?) felt the power surge through them.

Naruto's eyes were a blood red and his whiskers were darker and jagged. Gaara's pupils were diamonds once more while the pale teal turned to gold.

"Let's go create a bloodbath, ne _Shukaku?_" the new hanyou purred, flexing his claws while his tails swished dangerously.

'Shukaku' kicked the whole gate down with minimal effort, "After you _Kyuubi_" he growled.

The two demon hanyou's walked strait into one of the most dangerous hidden villages; identical grins on both their faces.

--owari--

* * *

In case some of you didn't get that last part. Calling each other their respective demon names means that they have morphed; only a little bit though. So they've lost their humanity for a bit and the only other thing besides their humanity is the demons. So they call themselves that --pant--

Makes sense?

No?

Good.

NOW… did you guys like that Sakura bashing? I think for this one I'm going to go easy on Sasuke and harder on Sakura. He shall be slightly forgiven by Naruto and she shall be damned. DAMNED I SAY!! MUAHAHAHAHA--cough cough--

where was I ?

--henchman holds cue card--

Oh yes!

MUAHAHAHAA REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Venia

Ha finally!!! please review

**Disclaimer: no. -sob-

* * *

**

Help me to cope ch.3

* * *

"First squad! Forward!"

Ninjas in black and masks leapt towards the entrance. Only to be held by sand. Their eyes widened in horror, before seeing a streak of red. Their heads fell with a dull 'thump!' to the ground.

The red streak licked his claws free of blood. "Mm...How're you holding up?" the blond looked over his shoulders. Gaara answered with a light nip at his neck.

Naruto's breath hitched as he threw a Rasengan at some random ninjas. "You're asking for it…"

Gaara gave a small smirk before sending a sharpened wave of sand where Naruto's head was moments before.

Likewise, Naruto had ducked and threw another Rasengan where Gaara's hand was.

They moved perfectly, synchronized. Both they're moves complemented each other.

Bigger Fuuma shuriken were thrown and repelled as if they were nothing. Back to back, both demons smirked and cracked their

knuckles.

A couple minutes later the ninjas that had been foolish enough to surround them were laying in pools of their own blood.

"This is getting boring." Naruto said as he ripped another's throat out. Gaara nodded and suddenly made a Suna bunshin. The bunshin took over the killing of ninjas.

The blond felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turn him around. "mn!" the muffled sound lost thin the throes of passion.

A pale hand grasped his hair, tilting it up to deepen the kiss.

Naruto sucked lightly on the redheads tongue, making the taller boy press into him harder. He slung an arm around Gaara's neck, leaving no more room between them.

The ninjas that were still attacking were having no suck luck. As they had a Suna bunshin and Naruto's nine deadly fox tails to deal with.

Gaara had another hand passing over and under Naruto's shirt, on pert nipples, which earned him a delicious groan, and

Lower…

Lower…

…almost to his pants…

'_chi, chi, chi!' _

Naruto stopped suddenly and Gaara's reflexes moved him up into the air fast enough to dodge.

"**dammit. Things were just getting good."** Naruto's voice was deeper and harsher. The kyuubi had momentarily taken control.

Gaara snarled breathlessly, the sound desperate and frustrated. The chidori had made a crater where they had been minutes before.

A figure was standing in the smoke until it cleared. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he managed:

"Sasuke."

The figure disappeared and reappeared in front of the blond. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Naruto, I--"

"why, Sasuke? Why now?" the blond replied, hurt. Sasuke looked to the side for a moment. "I'll come back"

Naruto furrowed his brows, his eyes pleading. "why?"

The Uchiha looked into depthless blue.

"because of you"

The demon gasped and Sasuke rested his forehead against the flaxen haired boy.

"I--I have _feelings _for you, Naruto"

By now they were close. Too close in Gaara's opinion. He stepped behind Naruto and held him closer, making his message clear.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and continued:

"I found out about my family. Why Itachi killed them all …and I agree with his decision"

He then did something Naruto's never seen him do.

Uchiha Sasuke kneeled before him.

"I know, what I did. And I know I can return to Konoha with a price, though" he paused and Naruto saw the bag next to him.

"but. It won't matter if I don't have your friendship again." he said looking at the ground.

Naruto was speechless. Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"that still doesn't justify what you did to him"

They all looked over.

"Jiraiya?"

The frog hermit was behind the massacred bodies of sound nins (lovely.)

"can we talk somewhere else?" he said walking towards the exit

All of them gathered outside the doors. Naruto turned and said,

"just a second"

'_kyuubi?'_

'**gotcha." **

A Rasengan appeared in his hands, and each of his tails. He did a

wide sweeping motion...and Otogakure was razed to the ground.

"okay…Uchiha, you realize the difficulty Naruto will face when we bring you home? I'm sure you know the situation with Konoha." Jiraiya asked sitting on a stump. Naruto and Gaara stayed standing, as did Sasuke.

"the villagers…they hate him. They've hated him all his life, and then Team 7 gave him something he called family. One who ignored him and another who betrayed him. And he's stayed sane through it all" Sasuke said, head down in guilt.

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "they all said I should give up. I never give up…so…I'll think about it"

Sasuke looked on in relief.

The black haired teen then threw a bag at Jiraiya, " your teammate"

"very good, otouto"

They all snapped their heads to the right, to see the two Akutsuki members. Sasuke calmly replied. "Itachi"

"you have done me proud, little brother."

--owari--

* * *

OMG! I'M SO SORRY!!!! It's been what? A month!!!!!!

Aahhhh………

Ruby: -shakes head- at least she did something good with this.

Hakuo: --giggles-- I've already planned the whole story out…it

came out to 18 chapters….knowing me it'll be between 16-19 chapters instead…we'll see!

NOTE: BECAUSE OF THE LONG ASS WAIT I HAVE CH. 4 ALREADY DONE, BUT NOT TYPED (write it in a notebook, to do in class) SO AFTER I POST THIS UP (3/5/07) CHECK LATER TONIGHT OR TOMMORROW FOR LONG ASS CHAPTER FOUR!!!

Favorite quote: 

Naruto: 'Why do you bother remembering that kind of stuff?'

Kyuubi: **Do you know how boring it is in here? Oh look, a wall. Oh! Another wall! And guess what? A wall behind me! Do you know what is in front of me? A gate! Very interesting, don't you think?**

**Naruto's fight with Tsunade, she bets her necklace:**

"Cool trinket," Naruto said at the same time Kyuubi did.

Jiraiya said, "Don't say that, you two. That is a very unique and precious ore that belonged to the First. If you sold it, you could buy three mountains."

"I could -destroy- three mountains," Kyuubi pointed out.

**Both the quotes are from "Sealed demon, half demon" by the awesome author : Akku-chan!!! check it out, if you like inuyashaxovex naruto!!**

**Please review this story, (and maybe my other story "his promises"...)**

**Ruby: you're so sad...**


	4. domus

Ha! Double updates in one day!! Be grateful and review!!!

* * *

Help me to cope Ch.4

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! The monster--I mean Uzumaki and the Kazekage are at our gates, requesting to see you!" an ANBU shouted, bursting through the doors.

Tsunade froze, _'Naruto?'_

Unfortunately, Sakura was in the room when the news came, so she was on Tsunade's heels as the Hokage raced to the south gate.

"Naruto!" she shouted, happy he was unharmed.

She was about to land on him when she was blocked by a wall of sand. Thinking fast in midair she added a bit more chakra to her already strong fist and punched down the wall of sand.

She then continued to tackle/hug Naruto.

"I was so worried Otouto! That pedophile Orochimaru didn't do

anything unseemly to you did he?" Tsunade blabbed out still crushing Naruto.

"N-nee-san-n…have I mentioned I'm fond of breathing?" Naruto chocked out. Gaara was standing next to them feeling both amused and left out.

The blonde (Tsunade) sensed this and swung an arm out to reel in the Kazekage to the hug as well.

"nee-san…" Naruto managed to gasp out. At this, Tsunade felt years younger and she almost giggled maniacally.

"geez woman, do you know your own strength? Stop suffocating the boys…" a familiar voice drawled out from behind them.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade gasped, letting go of the two demon

jinchuuriki.

Gaara could swear he was blue under his sand armor. Naruto was blue and was wheezing, trying to regain some air into his crushed lungs.

"She…brought down my sand barrier." the sand-nin said disbelieving. "yeah, she's got a mean right hood when she wants to.." Naruto coughed, back to his semi normal color.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow. The white haired Sannin was dragging something, and dumped it ungracefully in front of the Hokage.

"I sensed Naruto's chakra spike so I went to Otogakure and helped them carry _this_. Gaara would've killed him coming to Konoha if I didn't offer to drag him." the frog hermit said with a hint of

disgust as he nudged the lump in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The pink haired kunoichi had been watching in silence until she

spotted the lump Jiraiya had dragged.

She quickly went over and grabbed him protectively by the shoulders. Naruto looked away from the hatred in her eyes. While the rest fumed with barely suppressed rage.

"so…this is the disgusting girl I saw in your mind, Naruto-kun?" said a voice behind them all. The voice itself sounded cold nd calculating; deceiving in its soft whisper.

"AH!" Naruto shouted and jumped into Gaara's arms, much to the redhead's pleasure, "God, Itachi-kun! Do you practice on how to scare people?" he yelled.

Itachi looked at the kyuubi container and smiled tinly, "that it is not the point, Naruto-kun" he replied.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"oh yeah Itachi and Kisame joined us on the way…" Jiraiya said,

as if the two most dangerous Akutsuki members joining up with them happened everyday.

"get back you monster! All of you are monsters!" Sakura cried, brandishing a kunai at all of them.

They spared her a glance before continuing to talk amongst themselves.

"they're going to help us eliminate the Akutsuki" Jiraiya explained.

"where's Kisame?" Tsunade asked.

"here!"

They all looked, the shark man was just coming out of the bushes.

" sorry, had to cover our tracks" he said sheepishly.

"Sushi-san! We were wondering where you were! (so many 'W 's)" Naruto said waving from his spot in Gaara's arms.

"you brat! It's Kisame!"

"whatever, Ero-sennin where do we turn in snake man's head for money?" the blonde asked, ignoring the fuming Kisame.

"you brat! It's Jiraiya!"

Again the outburst was pointedly ignored by the blonde aas Tsunade pointed in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Yatta! Let's go panda-man!" Naruto said wriggling his hips and wrapping an arm around Gaara's neck.

Gaara said nothing but glared at everyone, daring them to say something about his nickname.

Tsunade stifled a laugh for the sake of staying alive. Kisame was conveniently hiding he mouth behind the large neck thing on his cloak.

Jiraiya wasn't even trying.

He was rolling around in fits of giggles. At least, until he was '_mysteriously' _engulfed in a wave of sand. ("mysterious" my as-)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

As they entered the village, Naruto let himself down and welked in the middle. Gaara to his right, Itachi to his left. Behind Tsunade, in front of Kisame and Jiraiya, who, mysteriously, was grumpily shaking sand from his pants and shirt.

When they kept walking, whispers of 'demon', 'Bakemono' and 'Kyuubi brat' floated around them, all pointed at Naruto.

Said blond seemed to shrink into himself; his eyes only focused on his treading feet. His fingers clutching nervously at the hem of his jacket.

Tsunade and Jiraiya pointedly ignored the whispers and kept a steady stare/glare aimed at all the villagers.

Kisame made sure to show everyone his nice, sharp pointy teeth by curling his lip in disgust.

Gaara was almost shaking with barely suppressed rage, radiating a killer intent that could be felt for miles.

Itachi kept his cool exterior, the only things betraying his impassive façade were his narrowed eyes and the constantly spinning Sharingan.

When they stepped into the Hokage's office they could almost feel the relief flooding from the boy.

"Naruto…" Tsunade whispered sadly. Disgust, shame, and pity along with something saying "bare with me".

Naruto smiled gratefully.

Jiraiya squeezed his shoulder while Gaara lightly brushed against

Naruto to show he was there.

A faint 'stinking humans villagers…' could be heard from Kisame, while Itachi just held up the bag that held Orochimaru's head.

"Thanks, Itachi-kun" Naruto mumbled taking the bag. An uneasy silence fell over the office. Even Gaara started to fidget a bit.

Finally, in order to lighten the mood, Kisame pointed and accusing finger at Naruto and shouted, " how come he's 'itachi-kun' and I'm sushi-san?!"

Naruto grinned like a fox and replied as-a-matter-a-fact-ly, "Because. 'Mr. Weird-nail-polish-wearing-Sasuke-look-alike-who-wears a-black-cloak-with-big-fluffy-clouds-on-it' is too long for me to say. **Sushi-san**."

Everyone sweat dropped, while Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

Almost everyone.

Jiraiya slapped his own forehead, while Gaara stayed emotionless, as if he was used to this. Which, in retrospect, he probably was. Kyuubi laughing (roaring) his ass off.

While Shukaku wondered how this was the same kid he'd seen covered in blood.

"where the hell do you come up with these names kid?" Kisame asked weakly.

The blond shrugged and dumped the head on Tsunade's desk.

"okay! I'm gone! The bathhouse awaits!" Jiraiya said grinning and dodging Tsunade's punch.

Itachi and Gaara looked at the door before it was flung open.

"Naruto-kun!" was the only warning he got before he was glomped by Tenten, Hinata, Lee and Kiba. "Troublesome, Naruto. it's so troublesome to worry about you" they heard Shikamaru say from the doorway.

Neji, Gai, Iruka, Shino and Kakashi were there behind Shikamaru. They all looked worried( Shino furrowed his eyebrows! Gasp!")

Gaara was trying very hard to NOT kill the people on _his _koi. His hands curled and uncurled in remembrance of his Sabaku Kyu. Naruto managed to break out and breathe.

Kiba and Akamaru whapped him on the shoulder, while Lee cried a river of tears and hugged him. Gaara twitched.

Itachi stayed silent. But as we all know (courtesy of the author he was happy SOMEone cared for Naruto.

Iruka and Gai glomped him next while Kakashi and Neji smiled (Finally! Hyuuga's have the expression ranges of a rock, except

Hinata)

Iruka noticed Gaara and (in the spur of the moment) pulled him into the hug.

'_this is happening way too often' _Gaara thought, closing his eyes and waiting for it to end.

Now, in all this hugging Gaara was pushed against someone else. Coincidently, the Kazekage's lips were mashed against someone

else's as well.

Gaara opened his eyes in surprise and anger. Until they saw the blue eyes and blond hair.

Gaara grabbed Naruto and pushed him against his body. Naruto opened his mouth eagerly admitting entrance to Gaara's swift hot tongue.

The red head was about to go deeper inside the elastic of Naruto's pants when a noise made them stop. Actually, it went more like this:

_Whap._

**Thunk.**

Both of them looked over and saw Kakashi on the floor. In a puddle of blood.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened to you?"

Naruto yelled pointing at the fallen jounin.

Everyone sweat dropped.

During their make out session Kakashi had dropped his book (_whap) _and then fainted from his nosebleed (**thunk.**)

_CRASH!_

Kisame had thrown his sword at the window. More importantly, at the white haired pervert _outside_ said window.

"you HENTAI!" Tsunade shrieked, cracking her knuckles.

"ano sa, Naruto-kun congratulations" Hinata stuttered, her face all

red. Tenten winked and said, "it's so _cute!_"

Gai and Lee were full of sparkly stars. "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, YOU HAVE FOUND YOUNG LOVE! GAI-SENSEI I AM ENVIOUS!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" (cue background, sunset and waves out of nowhere)

Everyone backed away (except Tenten, Neji who merely slapped their heads and Kakashi….for obvious reasons) Itachi tried to quell the urge to poke his own eyes out, to get rid of the horrible mental image burned forever into his mind.

Gaara growled, deep in his throat, glare-of-doom directed at the spandex wearing ninjas. That caused the sunset to vanish inot black clouds and the waves to be bigger along with lightning to crash down. Gai and Lee were holding each other in fear, now.

Gaara was sick of all these interruptions. And so, the raging indoor storm…raged on.

Until Naruto kissed him in the cheek.

Everyone looked around. Kisame thought, _'where the hell did the clouds come from?' _while Itachi pondered on how stupid the author was to make such a stupid scene like that (hey!)

"we have to go now, I'll see you at my house at 6:00 'kay?" Neji said dragging a shocked Kiba who was muttering incoherently (nn…Naruto and sand boy…together? He got someone before **me???**) and a frightened Lee (so much…UNYOUTHFULNESS! HOLD ME GAI-SENSEI!)

"Tsunade nee-san?" Naruto asked innocently hanging off Gaara's

neck and wrapping his legs around said sand-nin's stomach, to keep him calm.

Gaara had a serene, daydreaming expression on his face as Naruto pressed the side of (Gaara's) face against (Naruto's)his chest protectively.

As long as he was in contact with the kitsune, Gaara wouldn't kill someone…for the fun of it. (defense doesn't count right? Right?)

"ah yes." Tsunade coughed, "they prepared a party for your departure and to wish you luck on your task, Itachi and Kisame are invited as well."

Naruto pumped his hand in the air to show his excitement. Gaara twitched; not in irritation but in pain. He was having a 'discussion' with his own demon.

'**put the brat down! He can walk himself!'**

'_..no'_

'**how dignified is it to carry Kyuubi like this? It's not!'**

'_I will not repeat myself.'_

'**you MORON! YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIO-- Rrrrrrrrr…….'**

Shukaku started to purr. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. Tsunade and Kisame looked on curiously.

Naruto kept on scratching the redhead's hair.

'**forget all I said… this feels niiiiccceeeeeee……**

'…_mm….'_

Shukaku quieted down to enjoy the petting. Naruto smirked as Kyuubi told him an idea.

Naruto leaned in closer, to the red heads ear and whispered , "my apartment. After the party."

He had his back facing everyone else, while Gaara had his back to the wall. He caught the whisper and purred in anticipation.

"NOW! Let's go get ready for the party!" Naruto said turning around and jumping off Gaara. The sand-nin frowned lightly at eht absence of petting, but followed the blond anyway.

Tsunade shrugged and waved them off, wondering what to do about the sword shaped hole in her window.

--owari--

* * *

There! some +2,000 words in all!

**Ruby: I see a lemon in the future!!!**

Hakuo: SHHHH!!! Their not suppose to know!!!!

**Ruby: anyway….why'd you wait a MONTH for this?!**

Hakuo:--shrug-- y'know my favorite saying? "I love deadlines. I

especially love the whooshing sound they make as they fly by"

**Ruby: Slacker**

Naruto: I'll say. When do I get Gaara???!!!

**Hakuo: why are you here?**

Naruto: the back door was open.

**Hakuo: you idiot. --ow!--**

Naruto: what?

**Ruby: -ha!- she burned herself while typing, something with the rice cooker and steam…**

Hakuo: this is your fault! You control fire!

**Ruby: So!? What're you trying to say?**

Gaara: just review. She did do two chapters and is promising a lemon.

JAA!!!


	5. Prosapia

**Ruby: just read the story, and wait for teh L3M0N!! **

Hakuo: it's not in this chapter

**Ruby:what?!**

Hakuo: you pervert, --shakes head--

**Disclaimer: no -sigh-**

**

* * *

**

Help me to Cope ch. 5

"I'm home! Oh. Damn. Not again."

They stepped into the run down apartment. Broken glass littered the floor, the sofa was in tatters. Fluff from the cushions blanketed the floor like snow.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the walls. The same walls that had 'demon' written over them.

Naruto gave a defeated sigh and went to his bedroom and unlocked the seals. "at least my stuff wasn't burned." came his

voice down the hallway.

He had his clothes packed in a backpack, along with his weapons in another.

Kisame looked at both bundles with interest. "what's that for?"

"if I need to escaper quickly" the blond explained. Itachi suddenly

raised a kunai where Kakashi appeared moments later. With a VERY sharp object pointed at his neck.

"umm…I'm here to see Naruto." he said nervously.

Itachi seemed to consider this briefly and finally put it away.

"Sensei? Why are you here?" the blond asked bringing his stuff, with Gaara trailing close behind.

He held up a key. Eye smiling, he explained, "Taking you to your fathers house"

They all did a double take…and stayed that way.

"Kazama estate!" he said happily.

Suddenly, as if an otherworldly force (-coughauthorcough-) brought them in front a GIANT wooden gate.

"my father?!" Naruto choked out. Kakashi just cut Naruto's finger and smeared his blood over the door, opening it by

releasing the seal.

'_**uhh…kit. There's something I've been meaning to tell you…'**_

'_WHAT?'_

'_**your father, Kazama Arashi AKA the guy who sealed me, is the Yondaime Hokage…'**_

Naruto snapped.

"WHAT??!! COME OUT HERE YOU STUPID FOX!"

The others watched in amusement as Naruto shouted at the demon in his head.

A _kuchiyose no jutsu _later and this is where they found themselves:

"--stupid dumb _idiot­_--"

"--you never **asked**--"

"--you didn't _think_--"

"--it didn't seem **important**--"

"--my FATHER--"

"--I, Kyuubi, am not your caretaker _brat_--"

"--been living in the dark all this time--"

"**ahem.**"

Both stopped to look at Kakashi. "uh. Neji's party is in half an

hour, bye!"

Itachi sighed.

"we finally find the Kyuubi no Kitsune and he's an immature child."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You made it!" Tenten said latching onto Naruto when he came

through the door. She backed away after a glare from Gaara.

"welcome guests! Today we celebrate out friend Naruto's return!" Hinata said wearing a silk, expensive kimono.

"Hinata, What're you wearing? That's so cool!" aforementioned blond said jumping up and down. Hinata's bold demeanor faded and she turned red from the attention given to her.

Neji came to her side and quipped in: "She's head of the Hyuuga main branch."

Naruto beamed, while Hinata said, " I can now change the ways of our families. Thanks to you Naruto." she finished, almost hiding

behind Neji in embarrassment.

While that group chatted, another two entered.

Itachi, dressed in a stunning black silk shirt and black pants along with Kisame who had a henge similar to Tsunade's (just to not freak everybody out) that made his features a bit more human (pupils, for one) and a dark blue dress shirt with slacks.

Yes, there where wolf-whistles.

And while Itachi just ignored them in favor of getting something

to drink, Kisame wasn't as lucky.

A girl had come up to Kisame and clung to his form, basically

draping herself on him. The ex-mist nin had looked utterly repulsed, and then relieved as Itachi practically pried her from him.

Pointing clearly to the shark man with one hand and the other bringing him down to his height by the collar, Itachi said possessively: "_..Mine._"

The girl's face drained all color and she said terrified, "y-yours, my bad."

Kisame grinned sheepishly as Itachi dragged him over to the

buffet, "anyone else touches you, make sure to step to one side as I unleash a fury of _katon _jutsus on them" the Uchiha said in an utter serious tone.

Kisame sweat dropped.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

During the middle of the party Lee was "dancing" with Tenten.

In actuality Lee was dodging Tenten , who was trying to knock him out. Neji was telling Hinata to cover her eyes "Lest she be scarred for life"

Gai was shouting about "YOUTH" and "HIP ATTITUDES!" not to mention the random declarations of rivalry towards Kakashi.

…who was ignoring Gai in favor of teasing/flirting with Iruka.

Naruto had given up on getting Kakashi away from Iruka. He also told the teacher: "if he gets too touchy feely, call me so I can knock him out with my Sexy no Jutsu, 'kay?"

Iruka nodded and decided to follow his advice when needed.

Who knew what the silver haired, ex-Anbu captain, jounin pervert of a sensei was capable of?

The blond opted to sit on Gaara's lap and drink soda, while watching Jiraiya and Tsunade drink themselves silly. He snuggled deeper into the hard (not like that!..yet..) and comforting body

beneath him. Pale arms wrapping around his torso and holding him in place.

The red head rested his chin on a tawny neck, every movement screaming his ownership of the blond.

Itachi drank his sake quietly, looking at Lee trying to "dance" and at the same time keeping an eye on who was getting too close to Kisame. Just as Lee did a cross between the Macarena and a nice guy pose (author: gaaaagggggggg..), everyone turned their heads away.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha had closed his eyes, Kisame gagging beside him.

"I think…I've just found the most powerful mental blow" he said opening his eyes again. The blond nodded but paused, "except for Neji, Tenten and Gai"

"why not them?"

"Gai is the same, if not worse -shudder- and Neji and Tenten have to put up with it everyday, so they've built up some sort of immunity to it"

Itachi 'aah'-ed.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The party ended, and the rookie nine headed home, each giving Naruto a farewell present.

'_finally'_ Gaara thought as Naruto sealed the gifts in a scroll (the only way to store things)

They headed towards Naruto's new mansion.

Naruto grinned and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Gaara shook his head and pulled him (if possible) even closer.

Inside both their heads Kyuubi and Shukaku were popping fireworks and throwing confetti.

Cheering things like, "they're growing up so fast" and "finally getting laid" (both demons are perverts, who saw that coming?)

Hearing their demons both turned red and Naruto muttered

"perverts"

Gaara nodded.

To their credit, they made it to the door.

--owari--

* * *

Hakuo: Don't kill meeee….. I'm so sorry! I was working on the lemon for chapter--**(ruby slaps hand over mouth)**

**Ruby: it's a secret!!!**

Hakuo: tch. They can probably tell from the ending of this chapter.

**Ruby: speaking of this chapter, you had KakaIru, ItaKisa, ****Gaanaru and some really disturbing mental images of Lee **

**doing weird ass dance moves.**

Hakuo:…..Don't sweat the petty things…. and don't pet the sweaty

things.

**Ruby: WHAT?**

Hakuo: -shrugs- tests are getting to me **(complete 360° on ****attitude) **PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Ruby: for the sake of the lemon!**


	6. Condita Diligo

Hakuo: WOOT! SPRING BREAK!! Alright!!! No more midterms, school and stuck up cheerleaders (no offense, I just sit next to a particularly bitchy one that fits the stereotype. no insult meant)

**Ruby: She wrote the lemon...I take no part in this, because she's an idiot.**

Hakuo: do you want to take this to court?

**Ruby: bring it! If you have a lawyer that is!**

Hakuo: I'm my own lawyer! No one can argue successfully with me!

**Ruby: (sweat drop)**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Later in court-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Ruby: OBJECTION! **

Hakuo: Your MOM!

**Ruby: (sweat drop) Real mature.**

**WARNINGS: SMUT. LEMON. SMEXY GUY SEX. NOT FOR THE EASILY INSULTED, OR FOR THE EASY NOSEBLEEDERS. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR BLOODLOSS.**

**Disclaimer: no...and……no (sob)**

Help Me to Cope Ch…-I've lost count-

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, not really expecting an answer. He wasn't disappointed. The red head just kept on steering him by the waist towards the door of the mansion.

After going past the gate, the insomniac had grabbed Naruto and walked determinedly towards the oak door.

As the blond finally got the blasted door open, he was pushed hurriedly but gently against the wall. He tried calling again, but Gaara wouldn't answer. They just stood there for countless moments, gazing at each other. Pale teal eyes locked onto depthless blue.

And the world stopped.

As the tension grew in the air, they lost control of their chakra, and the demons went wild, as if in heat. Gaara swooped down for a kiss that quickly deepened into something more.

Tongues slid against each other, fighting for dominance, enjoying the feel of someone else actually **there. **Actually **caring **whether or not they lived.

They felt a sense of completeness, as the two Jinchuuriki held onto each other despreatly. Blue was glazed over with lust and teal had changed to a vibrant green in happiness. Naruto tasted the ever present slight metallic tang of blood in Gaara's mouth.

Said red head cupped his neck and tilted in back to taste more of him. His scent was like ambrosia, and it was driving Gaara crazy with an unknown sensation. It pooled like white hot fire at the small of his back, the heat spreading and making his skin sensitive to everything.

Especially the feel of Naruto's skin against his own.

He would later classify this sensation as lust. Something he had never experienced for another being.

Naruto was also discovering new things, the most wonderful of all being the feeling of being safe and secure as the lithe body on top of him trapped his form against the wall in favor of trailing kisses down his neck. The smooth lips moved sensually and worked at the tawny skin, with precision and slight hesitation.

His half lidded eyes looked at a point a little past Gaara's ear, while his hand worked the buttons of the others shirt. A pale alabaster chest was soon exposed and Gaara sucked in his breath as warm, slim fingers splayed across his abdomen. The blonde's hand left Gaara yearning for his touch after he explored more of the body above him.

Aforementioned blond had memories coming back to him. The ninja massacre, passed in his vision. And the blood, the rich red liquid...

Red...

Red like...

Gaara.

"_Gaara_..." he breathed, as their clothes were discarded and they made their way to the closest room. A neat and dark guest bedroom to their right seemed inviting. Somehow they got there while maintaining their lip lock in place.

The red head shivered with a jolt of lust that swept through his being as he heard the husky whisper on the blonde's lips. No one had said his name like that before.

Want, need and lust laced the single word as Naruto arched into the pale body above him. Their erections touched and both were unprepared as a strangled groan came from

Gaara and a moan was ripped from Naruto.

"Say it...say it again…" Gaara said panting and straddling the blond, while administering nips and kisses to the hard nubs on a tan chest. A yelp and Naruto saw white as Gaara inadvertedly ground their hips together.

Seeing the pleasing reaction from the kitsune, Gaara did it again but slower. Naruto writhed under the sweet torture, his arms pinned by the tanuki.

Being indignant and stubborn, Naruto decided to play coy, although in his position, teasing wasn't really a good idea...he did it anyway.

"Make me, bastaaaar-unnnn..." the last part lost as the proclamation of war died in favor of a moan. Gaara, breathing heavily, for a second thought that his kitsune was dejecting him.

Until he saw the teasing gleam in azure pools. Then it was another story altogether as he rose to the challenge. Literally.

Leaning over the trapped blond he stuck his fingers in the hot cavern that was Naruto's mouth. Needing no words, as his erotic body language told all, Naruto kept up his side of the bargain as he layered the digits with saliva.

Gaara's eyes grew darker with lust at the sight, Naruto thought this was sexy, but, being naive, he wondered why they did that.

But the red haired demon didn't give him time to dwell on small details. War was like that.

A finger in his entrance knocked Naruto off guard as his grip tightened on the pale shoulders. Whimpering softly despite his earlier arrogance, he let himself be prepared.

_An unexpected beginning attack to start the battle._

Wrapping his legs around Gaara's waist he ground the erect shaft against his own stomach, causing a tremor to go up the insomniac's spine. He groaned into the tan neck as his finger pumped in and out.

_A counter-attack._

Two fingers. Naruto couldn't think strait for a moment as the two fingers scissored his hole.

_Doubling his forces. _

A grind of hips and Naruto licked circles around firm nipples. A sharp gasp above him.

_Parry and use oral tactics._

After three fingers, Gaara deemed him ready and hoisted his feet up onto his shoulders.

Grabbing his hip with one hand and the other bringing Naruto's lips to his own, he slid inside slowly, the blend's knees going down to his hips once more as Naruto lifted himself up and grabbed his neck hard in pain.

Naruto was biting his tongue to keep from crying out. The odd sensation of being stretched and having something foreign inside almost too much. The hot, throbbing shaft then started to move, pain flaring up along the way.

Gaara had a strategy, but first he would have to set the bait. He tried a new angle, still keeping his steady pace as he dove in and out. "ohmygod...!" Naruto managed through clenched teeth as Gaara hit a particular spot that made him lose everything and focused only on the _feeling_.

The red head smirked slightly, almost sadistically as he hit the spot continuously, agonizingly slow. "Say my name...say it..." Gaara ground out through the effort of biting back a groan as the silky tightness shifted around him, teasing.

All coherence was lost on the blond as he moaned and gasped when his sweet spot was hit.

This was repeated several times. Each tantalizing and slow stroke of his hips pushing Naruto over the edge.

It was time to make a sacrifice.

"Gaara..." Naruto moaned beseechingly, panting hard and struggling against Gaara's iron grip

on his hips.

With his name being moaned out like that, Gaara had to use all of his self control to not go faster. His rhythm faltering slightly. Only so that Naruto could have a taste of what the red head's full strength was capable of.

Naruto's cries of pleasure drowned out Gaara's guttural growl. Both were sweaty by now and the room was filled with moans and groans, along with a random strangled swear word here and there.

"Gaara!"

_Thrust...thrust...SLAM!...thrust..._

Gaara knew he couldn't go on much longer. But before he lost all self control, he had to hear his kitsune say his name like no one else had.

_Change in tactics: Blitzkrieg._

Grabbing the other's member he pumped in time with his thrusts, finally pushing the poor blond a good deal away from the edge, strait into his own bestial lust.

_"OHhhhhh!! GAARAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_

Naruto swore he could hear the snap of Gaara's self control. He didn't give it too much thought, instead focusing on the sensations that he brought. Yelping and sobbing breathlessly as each thrust tore through him, occasionally hitting...THAT...spot.

Pounding franticly into that tight heat, Gaara growled and groaned in tandem with his thrusts. Naruto was almost there, the heat coiling tighter than ever at his back and his muscles tightened spastically around Gaara.

Finally, relief swept through him, adrenaline leaving him gasping for breath as the other jinchuuriki slammed all the way in until his release.

_Battle won. Reinforcements on the way._

The tanuki collapsed beside him, his breath coming erratically. A victorious smile played around his lips. Naruto rolled his eyes, "touché" he said, and then regaining his strength back flipped over to his side to watch Gaara. the red head had propped his head on his elbow and was staring at Naruto with such intensity, he shivered.

"What now?" Gaara asked, calm as ever.

Naruto face planted. then with sarcasm dripping off his voice and onto the floor the blond said exasperatedly, "Gee, well...you're a lust filled insomniac and I'm the number one stamina freak. _What do you think?_"

Gaara's eyes darkened as he took in the implications of their situation as Naruto straddled him, and became hard once more. The blond grinned and said, "you may have won the battle, but I shall win the war"

Gaara reversed their positions he murmured, "We shall see _koi_,we shall see"

--owari--

**Ruby: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT!**

Hakuo:...really...

**Ruby: argghhh! never mind I can believe it.**

Naruto:Dattebayo!

Hakuo: great you got him started.

**Ruby: whatever.**

**(1) Blitzkrieg: a swift military offensive using ground and air forces, literally "Lightning War"**

WARNING: DIRTY PERVERTED PUN INTENDED --if you get it. If you don't then take a good look at the definition and then at what Gaara did to Naruto **(Wink, wink)**

**Ruby: ugh (going to shower) I feel dirty, excuse me**

Hakuo:** (rolls eyes) hope you liked my very first lemon, please tell me what you think about it!** Review!!


	7. Decessio

Hakuo: AAAAAAHHHHH -squish- there's another one!!

**Ruby: what are you- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! **

Hakuo: it's a virus -stomp- on my computer -squish-

**Ruby: well? Aren't you going to apologize to those readers who you left for a good two months?**

Hakuo: GOMEN -slip, **splat **"Ewwww"- NASAI, readers-san, kun, chan and sama. It's all (pointlessly) explained in the footnote at the end…

**Ruby: baka…. Gaara (and some fan girls) said something along the lines **

**of another lemon. Any chance?**

Hakuo: hmmm…I want to get the plot started and moving maybe in two, four chapters?

**Ruby: loser**

Hakuo: there's nothing wrong with being a loser, unless you're really good at it

**Ruby: ….**

**Disclaimer: no, if you didn't get it in the first six chapters than you need serious help…dude.**

* * *

Help to Cope ch. 7

* * *

"okay, we finally got clean ."

"mn…"

"Oh yeah! Today we--" Naruto stopped staring at the wall. Gaara came up behind him and nipped his shoulder.

"you will come back" the sand-nin said. Naruto shook his head vigorously, enjoying the shiver that went up his spine at the closeness of the ninja, his spirits high once more. "nu-uh! **we'll **come back _together_ right?"

Gaara's eyes widened, and he smiled softly, turning the blond around to face him. He nodded and Naruto beamed. Jumping on the sand nin to prove that they would go and come back together.

The red head groaned into a tan chest. "you need to reserve your stamina, and we have to get ready to leave…" he reasoned, more to himself than the other.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and blushed as the memories came back.

After last nights 'fun' they had kept on going until 5 am, slept for an hour (Naruto, Gaara meditated) and then taken multiple showers. Multiple because half way through each one, their lusts returned. Oh well, shit happened.

"c'mon!" Naruto said jumping off, "We have to get ready or Itachi will come looking for us…" he trailed off as he looked about his new room, (still at Arashi's place) for his pack.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

They were getting ready to leave Konoha by afternoon. "Urgghhh…." Naruto huffed as he shut the heavy wooden doors, "Okay!" he said as he dusted his hands. Gaara shifted the pack on his shoulders and followed the blond to the west gate of Konoha.

When they got there all of the rookie nine and team Gai were waiting for them in a row.

They all came up to him and hugged him, shook his hand warmly or shook his shoulders and yelled about youth.

But the ones Naruto saw that stood out were at the end. "Good luck brat." Tsunade said, crushing him to her ample bosom (can't…breath….baachan!!) Jiraiya was next and told him that he was going to go ahead to the next town as a head start.

"you just want to go to spy on the women you hentai!" Naruto said laughing. The pervert grinned and went closer to him and whispered "or I could stake out at your house for the night..."

Blushing and stuttering he pushed past the cackling insane old man he considered an uncle figure _'Uncle my ass, the hentai'! _the blond thought, face heating up as he himself remembered last night. It was a good thing Kyuubi had fast healing powers, or he would be limping right about now.

And so, with Gaara by his side Naruto came to the last person he wished to see. (besides Sakura)

Sasuke.

He was bandaged and in his usual clothes. Naruto felt himself grow cold again and seriousness came in. The Uchiha looked at his seriously and then said in front of everyone, "I'm sorry about missing your party, Uzumaki-san."

Everyone did a double take and stared. Had Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke just apologized?! Had the world gone mad!!!

Naruto sighed at the last name refrence, and said, "Sasuke, I cannot answer your question."

The Uchiha looked pained for a moment but then cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn't crack,

"Why?"

Naruto looked around and decided to humor him,

"Too many people here."

Many fell in the dissapointment of lost gossip as Naruto dragged a stunned Sasuke to a nearby clearing outside the gates. Turning around he stopped a following Gaara. "Don't worry, I won't be long"

The red head growled.

He did not like this. At ALL. Although he would've rather the Uchiha die by being crushed into sand and then burned into oblivion, never to be seen again….

'_I need to start to trust in Naruto…' _he breathed deeply and headed back to the group.

'_but that damn Uchiha better keep his hands off him..'_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The bird twittered, adding to the beautiful landscape.

Wide trees shielded them from view, and the lush green grass bent slightly under their weight. Endless blue watched its mirror above their heads, the sky a parody of Naruto's own eyes.

Finally, the tense air was too much to Sasuke and he broke the silence. "have you decided on your

answer?"

"what kind of feelings do you have for me?"

Sasuke twitched, he had wished Naruto didn't remember that, "It was true, I guess I didn't word it right though.." _I was also getting desperate to get you to take me with you_ "you might be my very first friend.." he sighed.

Naruto looked sideways at him and smiled softly,

"yeah…" they continued to look up at the sky that seemed to never end.

Unlike their time.

"Naruto, let me be a part of your dream."

"Make the best ramen ever known to mankind?" the blonde replied smartly. Sasuke flicked his forehead gently. "the other one."

Naruto laughed silently and then smiled. "I can't let you in Sasuke."

He panicked inwardly, " Why not?!"

Naruto started to head in the direction in which they came, "How can I let someone in, when they were already there inside?" he replied cryptically.

Sasuke caught up to him and squinted over the small turf of grass they had come through. They were all there questioning the Hokage on Naruto and Gaara's mission.

On an impulse, Naruto hugged Sasuke with one hand.

"Thanks Nii-san, I know you will always be my fall back."

Sasuke, embarrassed, coughed and whispered to him :

"if Gaara doesn't beat me to it…" _or kill me.._

Naruto laughed. A clear, crystal sound that rang through everything. Gaara looked over in their direction, and stiffened.

His Naruto -**his **dammit!- was holding onto the _Uchiha_.

Gaara saw red.

Naruto saw red, but in a different way. He started to wave to Gaara as they approached the gate once more. Gaara strode purposefully over to the two as Naruto let go.

Oblivious of the raging storm that was Gaara, Naruto looked at his newfound 'nii-san'. sticking out his hand, Naruto declared, just as Gaara stopped right behind him.

"Brothers?"

Sasuke didn't even consider, grasping the blonde's arm in a man's handshake (you know, with the hands just before the wrist on the arm itself)

"if you say so Otouto"

As Gaara took Naruto's other hand, his envy quenched, but still unable to guarantee the Uchiha's safety when near him, Naruto whispered one last choice bit of advice.

"Y'know Neji and you would get along _just fine…_ similarities with family problems and such…" he whispered, while winking.

Lightly tinged pink, Sasuke headed back to the others to wave Naruto and Gaara goodbye.

And Neji couldn't help but notice that the Uchiha had "coincidentally" locked gazes with him the moment

he was back.

As the group consisting of Itachi, Kisame , Gaara and Naruto (Jiraiya had gone ahead) was lost in the lush greenery Tsunade wiped a stray tear away.

_The position of Hokage still stands kid, I'll hold out until you come home, little brother…._

* * *

Hakuo: I did it! End of the first Arc! The next on will be a timeskip some three maybe two years later.

**Ruby: took you fricking long enough, WTF happened?!**

Hakuo: okay, get this 1) school (need I say more?)

2) this damn virus!!!

3) I was sick for a good two weeks, unable to only get my ass to school and back to go to sleep

4) a _tiny _little mental breakdown on my part because of all the stress (which consisted of writing lots of angst poetry, drawing in solid black ink, and a sudden obsession to draw a particularly bloody scene on my own manga (original) (Hey my editor was going to kill me if I didn't meet the deadline) and barely eating, talking or sleeping (I looked like Gaara for a good week or two) ) and finally

5) after getting back on my feet I had the damn case of writers block (not to mention that **goddamn **virus that kept shutting down my computer!!)

**Ruby: 0.0! Woah, I'm so glad I'm fictional….and can burn up everything that pisses me off….**

Hakuo: I'm going to bed…. Please review, if ANY of you people are reading this…

**Ruby: probably not, but hey! Don't you ( the readers) like to prove authors wrong? **

JAA!!


	8. Return

I have no internet access and am updating from school!!! Sorry please don't kill me...!!!

**Ruby: I got dibs on her grave!!**

Help me to Cope Ch. 8

The sun rose on the bustling city of Konogakure, lighting anything and everything in its wake. While Helios was riding his chariot all through the sky, he also let light on a room in Konoha's own hospital. Making the unbelivably blindingly white glare of the room even more..._shiny_.

In this room lay a woman who appeared to be in her forties, her pale brittle blonde hair was unkempt and frail looking. She had a crystal in the middle of her forehead, its once brilliance was replaces by a dull lack luster. Her weary brown eyes were also dull, looking at everything beneath a veil of tiredness. An I.V needle was stuck to her arm, whose skin was almost papery white.

By her side was a pale faced young woman, who had been taken as apprentice for the great Slug Sannin after the...defection and banishment of the other one. Her long bluish hair was left untied to fall over her back, the medic uniform she wore hung loosely on her shoulders. Her stance was one of pride and she was sure of everything that she did. But she did not radiate arrogance like most in her clan did, but more of a peaceful confidence that made you sure of her abilities. It was not like the timid girl she was years ago. She would not give up the fight for her patients, and rarely had she lost one of them.

But she was fighting a losing battle with the blonde woman in front of her.

She tried her best to find any and all cures, but this ailment was not like the common cold. It was deadly and it made thourough work of the inner organs. She had seen it with her _Byakugan_, the mess it had wrought in the systems of the body. As she stood scanning the medical diagnosis again and again, trying to find something, _anything_. Her despair eating her way to her outward physical apperance as her shoulders slumped.

"Hinata-chan"

A deep baritone broke through the deep thoughts as a warm hand clamped onto her shoulder, comforting. The bodyguard that had been assigned to this ward had sensed her mood change. She sniffled slightly, turning around to be comforted in the hug that the ANBU offered. This had happened more than once, and Hinata was commonly seen regaining her spirits back in the arms of this particular ANBU or her cousin. Sometimes, when the terminal cancer had taken something vital from the patient's body, she had been sandwiched by both at the same time, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun"

The dark haired boy nodded and kept his hold on the girl. She had it worse out of all of them, watching her mentor slowly wasting away due to the cancer wracking the big busted woman. And having the ardous task of keeping her sanity as she could do basically **nothing **to stop the pain.

The door opened with a soft click and both of them looked over.

"Now, now Sasuke. You wouldn't happen to be hitting on my girl when my back is turned, would you?"

Sasuke snorted. " yeah right, even if I did, Hinata-chan here would've already closed up all my chakra away before I even moved."

As said Hyuuga unwound herself from the arms of the Uchiha and headed over to kiss the ninja who had just come in, Sasuke spyed another pale eyed man smirk at him from behind Kiba.

"You know mutt, I sometimes even wonder how such a classy girl fell for you in the first place. Or how you survived asking her out for that matter."

Kiba muttered something like: "I wonder too..."

"Don't we all" Neji said as he removed his mask and stepped through the threshold. Giving Sasuke a quick peck on the lips he dropped wearily on the chair next to the bed. "Any leads on his location?"

The Hyuuga locked eyes with the Uchiha. It was always the same question after these missions, and Hyuuga understood it all. The search for a brother always drove Sasuke, whether it be for good or bad reasons. _'This time though,' _Neji thought _'It's for a good cause' _Looking over at the cancer patient on the bed he sighed, "no. Nothing, not a trace either." _again..._

Sasuke straitened, his version of slumped shoulders of dissapointment.

Kiba looked over at his Hokage on the hospital bed, hating the irony of it all. Hinata did too.

The great medic Tsunade was dying from terminal cancer even she herself couldn't cure.

It was all so fucked up, Kami help them.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When everyone left, a brown eye opened. And then the other followed. Tsunade sighed, something everyone had been doing a lot these days. and all because of her.

But she knew her time was short, she felt it. Even against her will, her body was giving up; losing the fight with the sickness. She had only one regret: That Naruto wouldn't be there to take the title of Hokage. She had promised him that she'd wait for him, and she never breaks a promise. That's how she became Hokage, and that's how he will too.

Looking over at her beeping monitor, Tsunade did the mental calculations, ignoring the rise of panic in her stomack like she ignored her old impulses towards blood. She had only a few hours maybe around midnight, until she died.

Just to get her mind off the rise of bile she felt crawling up her throat that was no longer working, she contented herself to looking out the window. Hearing the delighted screams of children playing outside in the grass. Even after dissing the name of Hokage, over and over again, she understood why all of them sacrificed themselves for this village. Hokage, as in the kage, the shadow, of the whole village.

Their happiness came before anything else.

Her eyes glazed over as she submerged herself in her memories, the only things she had intact...for now.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_"Hokage-sama! Come quick!" a faceless chunnin ran up to her, waving his hands about. It was rather annoying actually..._

_"Give me one good reason to not bash your skull in." Tsunade said, irritated at her lunch hour being interrupted. That and all the stress from Naruto's departure a week ago were getting to her._

_"Haruno has left Konoha!"_

_There was dead silence in the Hokage's office. All the rookie looked like they were not really surprised. Only Lee's expression was slightly more concerened, only slightly._

_Tsunade sighed, she had guessed that something would go wrong with Sakura, but never this extreme. The chunnin was stil there, "Well?!" she barked out, even more annoyed than before. the guy had the audacity to tremble, she wanted to punch him into the next building over._

_Shaking, he handed her a scroll. "S-she left this.."_

_She snatched it and waved him away, dismissing him. Opening it she started to read, and read it again, and once more until she thought she would burst a vein._

_Sasuke, as her teammember stepped up and she handed him the scroll, he was still under heavy surveillance, but he was getting good reports. He showed more emotion, talked more, and HELL, he even got that Hyuuga to be his boyfriend!_

_The Uchiha started to read aloud,_

_"_'Dear Hokage-sama,

I am leaving this village for one reason, well more like several reasons. But they all have to do with one **thing**. Uzumaki Naruto. I have read his files without your permission because as your apprentice I should have the right to. What I don't understand is how the Sandaime could let such a monster be kept alive. Sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune in a kid, and then keeping the monster alive.

what is even worse than that the monster was allowed to go to a regular school full of innocent kids. What if **he **had killed some of those children? And then **it **was put in my cell, endagering hte lives of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun and myself. But then you come along and do the same thing, protect that monster.

I shall forgive you because you saved Sasuke-kun's life, but you still have to banish **him **to get me to come back' _"_

_Sasuke read more disgusting paragraphs of a deluded girls letter, before he came to the last part._

_" '_I shall take a leaf out of Sasuke-kun's book and go to Sound village, they will accept me there. Since it is

their goal to also get rid of the Kyuubi monster once and for all. Send my undying love to Sasuke-kun!'_ "_

_There was a hostile air around everyone after Sasuke finished reading it. Aforemetioned Uchiha then procedded to rip every paragraph until there were 10 of them to go around. Handing each rookie and Team Gai a piece of scroll._

_He then wordlessly burned his, and everyone followed his actions. Tearing, crumpling and even burning their parts of letter._

_Seeing this made the Hokage's heart swell. So what if some ungrateful bitch didn't come back? It didn't matter if he had friends like these to stand beside him._

_He then looked the Hokage in the eyes and said, "No great loss."_

_Tsunade couldn't have agreed more herself._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The Anbu and Hinata made their way towards Ichiraku ramen, their daily hang out place. A sort of tribute to Naruto. Old man Ichiraku had never had so much business.

There they met the rest of the rookies, Ino with Chouji, who was eating enough bowls of ramen give Naruto a run for his money. How those two met, no one will ever know, it wasn't a secret that Ino liked the fashionable and slim shinobi. But maybe it was because Chouji liked her for who she was instead of her looks. She could finally be herself around him and he wouldn't think anything about it.

Kiba and Hinata went over to start up a conversation with them, while Sasuke and the Hyuuga took a table next to Shikamaru and Shino. They spied Tenten waving to her old teammate, followed by Lee's overexagerated yelling of "YOSH! OUR WONDERFUL FRIEND IS HERE!"

Shikamaru glanced up at them and observed, "Well at least we know you're here" Neji snorted, then taking his bowl that Ayame had placed in front of him cooled it methodically, "Yeah, and so does everybody else within miles of Konoha."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Forests couple miles from Konoha-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A figure stopped what he was doing, the one beneath him froze too. Their naked bodies were entangled in each other, making it impossible to tell whose limbs belonged to whom. The crimson haired one on top cocked his head to the side, his lust clouded eyes cleared for a moment.

"Did you hear a shout right now?"

The blonde one underneath him shivered, "That sounded like Lee for some reason..." He shuddered exageratedly once more, this time for a different reason than the acknowledgement of some freakish memory. A dirtier perverted reason.

The one on top felt the constant movement which made him harden again. He growled, "You'll stop if you know what's good for you..."

The blonde smirked, his whisker marks streching, "what can I say, I'm a sucker for punishment." The redhead shrugged dangerously, his moves foreshadowing pain and unbelievable pleasure, "you said it"

The tan male laughed slightly as hot pale lips devoured his with white hot intesity, the tongue slipping through to his own cavern, tasting him. Pale hands lifted the nape of his neck, to gain more access.

Grinding.

Growling.

Feral sounds filled the air, heard by none through the powerful Genjutsu placed on the surrounding area. Finally they pushed it too far, and suddenly Red slitted eyes gazed animalisticly at Golden irises. Their claws shredded the other's back or the surrounding vegitation, marks on the freshly upturned soil became deeper as the rate of thrusts became harder, faster, more despreate as they tried to reach something neither could explain.

The blonde one stepped over the edge first, clenching down on the red head, delicious pain met by blindingly white relief.The pale one roared slightly, muffled by biting down on the tan expance of neck, drawing blood, which he quickly lapped up and licked around the punctures, as a sort of an apology.

The tan blond turned his head and gave the red head a kiss on the lips, slower and softer than the one before, telling him his feelings. The red head did not need to know this for he knew it was a fact, but accepted it all the same, his lips confirming the message.

_I love you_

After all, demons mated for life.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Any leads on him?" Shino asked, noticing their frustrated expressions. Sasuke shook his head, ready to rip somehting apart. He would've had it not been for his niece.

"Sasuke-ojisan!!" A pair of Sharingan eyes peered up at him suddenly, almost stumbling backwards. Tsukiyo giggled the way a three year old could giggle. "Hmm..?" Sasuke asked the little girl. She was the reason Sasuke could be together with Neji and not feel guilt that his clan could not be revived.

She was a petite little girl, with a thin frame, her eyes were the trademark red of the Uchiha clan, with black hair framing her grinning face. Said grinning face was filled with little sharp teeth. Not as sharp as Kisame's but she was getting there.

Tsukiyo was born when Itachi and Kisame had returned a couple years ago. Without Naruto. But Sasuke had something else occupying his time. Itachi briefly explained about how Kisame being part fish, thus had both reproductive organs and could give childbirthand so on. Sasuke barely remembered anything else that he had said because he had fainted right then and there.

He had woken up tied to his bed with Neji smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke had learned many things that day.

He would have had no idea Neji was into bondage as well...back to something more G rated. "Yes Tsuki-chan?" he said taking the girl into his lap. " Look what my tousan gave me!" and in her particularly strong grip was a typical ANBU style sword. Itachi probably got it for her, at Kisame's insistance that she follow his swordsman footsteps. And since she was a bit too small to wield the heavy Swordsman of the Mist's swords she would have to do with the ANBU sword, if only to practice her form.

"It sounds painful for someone..."Neji said smiling despite his warning.

"What makes you think that Neji-nii?" Tsukiyo asked the picture of perfect innocence shattered by the way she had the tip of her new katana pointed at aforemetion Hyuuga's neck.

Oh yes, there was no doubt she was related to either Kisame or Itachi. They had more than enough proof.

_-_

_"Sasuke-onniisaaaaann!!"_

_"no."_

_"Do it, please??" Big teary eyes._

_"no." _

_"__**I'll cut off your legs and leave you to die **_Oniiiisaaaaan_" A hand inching toward a not-so conviniently placed Samehada._

_"you evil, evil little girl."_

_-_

And then there was Itachi's sadism and cold heartedness...

_-_

_**"AAAAHHHHGGGG!! OH MY GOD! KAMI HELP ME HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!!!"**_

_"Tsukiyo, what are you doing to the man...?"_

_"Helping him see the __**error**__ of his ways."_

_"..why..?"_

_" He was bad mouthing my fathers.."_

_"You could have just gone to ..." _

_**" He was bad mouthing my fathers.."**_

_He remembered __**WHO'S**__offspring he was talking to here. The law was surely beneath her._

_"...just don't make it too messy 'kay?"_

_"Okay Sasuke-nii!!!"_

_**" NO DON'T LEAVE ME ANBU-SAMA!!!!"**_

-

Sasuke hoped his brother never had other children again.

-

Tsunade, had alerted everyone with a spike of her steadily weakening chakra, and all were gathered around her, Hinata sniffling and Shizune hugging her in support. Neji had his Byakugan active, ".. She's dying. Hokage-sama won't last long.." Sasuke had his head bowed, and the rest of Konoha 9 were in various states of depression.

_11:59_

"Hokage-sama, you haven't chosen an successor..." Gai said softly, only to see the brown eyes harden in denial. "Naruto hasn't been seen for years, surely there must be another!"

_12:00_

The heart monitor's beeping was slowing down, Hinata turned away, looking at the deep blue color of the night sky. The full moon an angelic color of gold. The tears slipped down her pale face as she watched the mockingly wonderful moon shining over the Konoha buildings the ANBU outside, the shadows that were drawing nearer...

Her eyes widenened as she gasped.

The sound was heard over the roaring silence and everyone looked at her, and she looked the figures who had dissapeared. Tsunade closed

her eyes for one last time.

**SLAM!**

"**Hey Obaasaaaan!! **We brought ya something old lady!"

She snapped open her eyes and brought them to the golden haired figure on the door, grinning like the Kyuubi himself...who was right next to him if those tails were any indication. Gaara was on his other side and all three were being followed by a fourth person in a cloak with a regular hunter-nin mask made of a crystal like substance but without the see-through qualities of glass.

All around the room people were in shock, Asuma dropped his cigarette, Kakashi dropped his porn, Sasuke dropped his jaw and Hinata just _dropped_ in a dead faint.

The three figures just demanded that much attention. They made the small room look even smaller with them the center of the universe.

One with wild blazing crimson hair the shade of blood, the bright red slitted eyes that sucked you in and froze you still, a dangerous grin bordering smirk, cainines that would make an Inuzuka proud.

A second with an 'Ai' tattoo that had a darker history than the rings around his eyes, green that was a pale shade, set in a glare scaring even the battle hardened shinobi, spiky red hair that went past his ear and the stance of one sure he could kill and not even blink.

The third with his golden hair sticking every way that grew into a short ponytail, past an earring of pure black on his left ear, the whisker marks that were slightly darker than they all remembered and eyes that could get you lost if you didn't look away from the cerulean abyss.

They all looked over at the fourth only to find the ninja beside their Hokage checking statistics. Neji's eyes widened, he hadn't even seen the shinobi move!

Sasuke kept his eyes to the figure in the middle of the demon and the Sand ninja, the shock still frozen in his blood refusing to go to the brain.

Tsunade grinned and used the last of her strength and will.

"N..Nar..u..too..you baka.."

The beep fell into a constant deadline.

Honey brown eyes fell closed.

Chaos ensued.

**-owari-**

Sup! I finally escapped the clutches of evil homework!! OMG Its been so long!! I pulled this chapter out by force too.. Unite or Divide is up next on my to do list!!

Please review to see how many of you want to kill me for not posting sooner...

**Ruby: Me me!!**

Ruby dear you're in my head, that would be considered suicide

**Ruby: Damn.**


	9. Revival

**Sup people!! -dodges heavily drugged tomatoes and was that a sock?!-**

**Sorry, I barely had time to type this up as I already have it written in my notebook. Also I've busy packing!!**

**Yup that's right, I'm _MOVING. -party in the background- _**

**To Mexico! Another country... so It's gonna be a while_. _So while I'm there, i'll be writing in my note book a lot, and I need to know what story you guys would like to Read. Summaries are at the bottom. please vote for your favorite on my profile.**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! _Gracias!_**

**Sup people!! -dodges heavily drugged tomatoes and was that a sock?!-**

**Sorry, I barely had time to type this up as I already have it written in my notebook. Also I've busy packing!!**

**Yup that's right, I'm _MOVING. -party in the background- _**

**To Mexico! Another country... so It's gonna be a while_. _So while I'm there, i'll be writing in my note book a lot, and I need to know what story you guys would like to Read. Summaries are at the bottom. please vote for your favorite on my profi**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE! _Gracias!_**

**Help me to Cope Ch.9**

**"**Naruto-sama, we've lost her." the masked ninja said calmly as he checked the status of the heart monitor. The blonde strode over to the white bed.

"Kyuubi," he commanded in a serious tone that reminded everyone that this wasn't their Naruto.

The redheaded demon went over and drew up a transparent shield of pure chakra similar to that of the Sound four. Gaara, had followed his blonde (as some-one with a possessive personality should). The masked ninja just stood and watched as Naruto unsealed a canister covered in elegant but jagged writing.

Seals. Thousand of them crammed onto a cylindrical tube about 10 inches long. Only Seal Masters or someone really devoted could have taken the time to write all those seals, a great skill and worthy task. Or as Kyuubi recalled it _'A great pain in the ass, waste of 5 hours of my life."_

And Naruto subsequently pointing out that technically, Kyuubi wasn't "alive".

The demon asked its once jailer, if he was in the right state of mind for the summoning. The echoing silence from the other three (Naruto included) begged the question if Naruto was in the right state of mind at _all_.

The blonde nodded anyway and signaled to continue as he carefully watched the time. Kyuubi saw the Shinigami first, the pretty obvious cloud of death, decay and darkness spreading like a million dandelion seeds being scattered recklessly throughout the room. Seeds that seemed to suck out your breath and constrict your muscles. The Death God had come personally to extract Tsunade's soul. She should be honored, and she would have, but she was currently suffering from a very famous illness known as death. Pity.

**"Shinigami-sama"**

Naruto's voice was lower, rougher; more primal that curtsying words that could lie, these words came strait from his honor, showing reverence and acknowledgement, gratitude and respect**. "We beg you for an exchange"** The being tilted its head to the side in a prompting manner and the blonde held up the canister.

****

"Her soul for his. You have been chasing after this one for a while now; he has _willingly _given himself and his partner's soul to you."

The being nodded slowly, sagely but with a hint of excitement.

Taking the souls, Death fluidly waved one hand with masterfully scripted calligraphy and draped with beads, passing it over the body, or corpse. Everyone watched with baited breath. Hinata had woken up only to see the Shinigami hovering over her tutor, she went a paler, if possible, white than before. Sasuke could only watch in paternal-like anxiousness as he realized why Naruto would never become Hokage now, he had a taste of things far too great than ruling a village.

Kakashi was frozen; the onslaught of memories came forth unbidden as he remembered his sense's sacrifice. The Death God reached out his hand again and every one in the room inhaled sharply; which was difficult considering the heavy air.

Even Kyuubi looked shocked, the smirk slid off his face and he was slightly alarmed. Only Naruto kept a strait face his darker blue eyes staring at it curiously. Gaara narrowed his eyes, sand ready to move at a whim, he would protect his Naruto even from a god.

The hand patted the blonde's head in in appraisal and then he disappeared, darkness dissapating slowly like fog lifting. Everyone noticed the ability to breathe easier as the Death God returned to its realm.

"NARUTO!" All the females squealed and went to jump him.

"ACK!"

The blonde was pinned down as Kyuubi took down the shield, Gaara watched half in amusement half in annoyance. The females were squeezing Naruto like a fan girl with a plush toy.

"You've grown up so much Naruto !" Hinata breathed. Naruto grinned slightly "and you've gotten cuter Hinata!" the girl went red and looked away, Kiba grumbling good naturedly in the background. The volatile red head (other one) had enough and dragged his lover back to him by the waist. His sand was also following his subconscious so Naruto wasn't just next to the sand-nin.

He was pressed _right _against him.

Gaara growled low and pressed back, Naruto tilted his head back and smirked whispering sometime that only Gaara could hear.

__

'I like cute but prefer sexy….'

Kyuubi looked around at everyone who was watching the scene. "You two. Don't give anyone a show." Naruto pouted and Gaara glared at him. Many didn't know which was worse. Naruto's blue eyed plea or Gaara's emerald threat.

Quickly, like the bipolar person everyone believed him to be, he bounded over to Sasuke, while everyone was looking over Tsunade. "Sup!" Sasuke stared at him frozen, before practically jumping on the blonde.

Gaara started forward. Kyuubi grabbed the back of his shirt. "Down boy" he got a growl fromt the other red head.

"Stupid. I've been looking for you for months and the ONLY thing you cans say is "sup"?!" Sasuke sounded slightly unstable. And Naruto only patted his back awkwardly before handing him over to Neji. Tsunade coughed.

Shizune handed her a cup of water. "Sensei, you really should preserve your chakra and drop the Genjutsu." she scolded lightly, still sniffling. The busty woman looked up at her, eyes widening; she clutched at her face and gulped audibly.

"I'm not wearing my Genjutsu…" she said roughly her throat still regaining its warmth from death's chill. Kakashi's eyes widened and Gai smiled even brighter the sparkle of his teeth reflecting and increasing the shinyness (?) of his tears. Both Hyuuga had activated their _Kekkei Genkai _and confirmed Tsunade's statement.

"Shinigami-sama took a couple years off, around 30 or so." Kyuubi said offhandedly, buffing his really pointy and deadly nails on his shirt.

Tsunade gasped and Naruto, who was enthusiastically greeting everyone bounced over to her. She smiled shakily at him and sized him up, her skin already gaining its health, her hair back to its full luster.

"you've grown little brother." she noted, feeling the difference of his chakra. The very feel of it made her giddy. His chakra was busting with tantalizing power; she felt stronger and better already just by being in contact with him.

"you still look kind of old" he smirked back at her. The woman smiled charmingly before smacking him with a force that would have normally sent him into the next room only made him stagger a bit.

"you've changed brat, and so have your goals huh?" Tsunade murmured sadly as Naruto nodded slowly and thoughtfully. The Hokage threw back her shoulders and sat up. "Judging from these three," she waved towards his companion.

"you probably have something more important things to do than be Hokage" Naruto hmmed and the masked figure chuckled.

"I wonder" everyone turned to look as Itachi, Kisame and their daughter entered the room, "When anyone will comment of the humanoid Kyuubi No Kitsune standing there."

They all froze.

The blonde and his once tenant started to cackle.

They were back. They were home.

**-OWARI-**

**New story summaries:**

**Rebirth of the Phoenix: (Teen Titans Slash) -Adventure, AU, Bit of Darker Robin, Romance for the apathetic-**

They plucked his wings and silenced his song. They remade him into the perfect solder, but he escaped and now Robin's back, the original Titan's are dead and Slade is interested now more than ever (Sladin or SladexRobin ) Rating: M for violence, swearing and later on explicit sex scenes. Robin is legal though

**Untitled: (Spiderman Slash) -Kind of Apathetic!Peter,AU, Romance, a look at how love can cure, and Sandman's humor-**

"Aunt May was dead, and for the moment, so was Peter Parker." With Spiderman in a state of active comatosive depression, Eddie Brock observes him in a new light and maybe comes to love him. Or is it lust..? What's next? Making friends with Sandman? No... REALLY?! VenomxSpiderman (Rated: M for Violence, swearing and sex. Mmm...sex)

**Ochibi-chan :(Fullmetal Alchemist Slash) -Humor, with serious undertones, Advention, Action and some making fun of Roy-**

(Xover with Ranma 1/2) Three years. It had been three years since Envy last saw Edward Elric, since the fiasco in Dante's ballroom in which everyone came away alive. He had been told to recruit him to help their new goal. What if the immortal wanted to be mortal again? Equivalent Exchange ensured a pretty hefty price not to mention Ed's not exactly as he seems, what had he been doing for those three years anyway? EnvyxEd (M for violence, Dante's dirty mind and Greed's dirty actions, Envy and Edo's dirty mouth. ULTRA filthy!)


	10. Reminiscing

Help me to Cope Ch. 10

"So." Sasuke began once they were alone in the Hokage's office. Kyuubi, Gaara and the masked ninja had accompanied them as the rest had gone off to resume their lives. Naruto studiously avoided his gaze, they both knew what was on Sasuke's mind.

"What happened?" he asked Gaara.

Naruto twitched. Gaara flickered his gaze over to Naruto before nodding. It scared Naruto out when Sasuke andGaara began their non-verbal communication. Although it pissed him off even more that they began discussing is past life. Him within hearing distance too!

He was about to take his kunai and stick it somewhere uncomfortable for the two men when Gaara spoke.

"Naruto got pregnant."

Sasuke nodded, there was something off with Naruto's eyes. Then the full implications hit and his eyes widened. He sputtered and looked over at Naruto, imagining him with a round belly. He was about to say something mildly insulting when he noticed the broken and hopeless expression on the _Jinchuuriki's _face. The words died in his throat. Sasuke's mouth became dry, a chill began at the base of his neck and spread through his shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly looking at Gaara, who shifted his eyes away. He swiveled to Kyuubi who was looking at the floor. Something cold and thick began to well up in his stomach, dread.

The medic nin with the hunter mask walked over to Naruto; instead of the sure steps of before, in the hospital room, these were clumsy fumbling steps. Like those of a child.

"It's okay _okaa-san _." he said, in a higher tone than before. He hugged the blonde's torso as the blonde was taller than him. Naruto patted the medic's head and slowly rubbed him stomach.

The dark haired man asked again. "Naruto…what--"

" I lost the baby, Sasuke."

The finality of those words hit everyone hard. Naruto's voice was brittle and wavering. The two red heads in the room seemed to flinch. The medic took his mask off and the Uchiha stared.

"H-Haku?"

The same long dark hair and effeminate face with large brown eyes. The only difference was the burnt lines of flesh crawling up his neck.

'_The Chidori…' _Sasuke though faintly. Haku, or what he thought was Haku buried his face in the blonde's neck, Naruto hugged the boy closer.

"It was a miscarriage"

It was silent, and it wasn't broken. Naruto seemed so fragile, standing there holding his stomach. The raven-haired man wondered, morbidly, how unfair it was for the blonde. To finally have family, only to have it torn away.

He also wondered if Naruto wasn't as sane as he looked. "It was suppose to be a boy, but…" Naruto trailed off before glaring at a spot on the floor.

"Orochimaru killed my baby."

-

The medic-nin, Shizune looked to where the Hokage Tower was. The dangerous spike of chakra was alarming, but Shizune hoped the office would still be intact.

-

Quickly disposing of the chair he had broken Sasuke said, stiffly "Orochimaru is dead." Kyuubi and Gaara still said nothing, they had wondered if Sasuke was still on Orochimaru's side. But the thought was wavering.

Naruto shook his head, "He is alive…in his apprentice." he fingered his whisker marks, tracing the thin marks which seemed more pronounce. Gaara watched him carefully, his lover was strong, physically but emotionally, he was a wreck. During his short lived pregnancy, his mood swings made him predictable in a weird and oddly dooming way. But now…

"Apparently, she has been in a sort of frozen state, in which Orochimaru experimented on her, fucked her, killed the resulting baby and sent her back to sleep, to keep her young through the years in which he switched bodies." Gaara said, the monotone showed his callousness and indifference to the dark side of humans.

"You wish to save her." Sasuke stated. Naruto shook his head. "She cannot be saved. Her transformation, unlike yours, was complete and disgustingly thorough." He smirked bitterly, "It seems he achieved immortality through her."

The smirk faded away.

Kyuubi, eerily still, finally seemed to come alive; walking over to the Uchiha. Eyes serious they flicked over to the door before settling on Sasuke once more. "She has no qualms about killing anyone who was an enemy of Orochimaru. Since **you **killed him, you're at the top of her list."

Sasuke let a bit of fear creep into his features, if Naruto perceived the woman as a threat than he should be cautious as well.

"Scared?" Kyuubi smirked, "You should be, Naruto and Gaara barely managed to escaped from her."

Sasuke paled, then glared down the demon, "Where were you during this?" Kyuubi's smirk dropped off his face faster than a drunk Tsunade on New Year Eve (one of Sasuke's prized photos) "I was…" he trailed off before seeming like a cornered animal "mourning." Eyes wide, teeth bared.

Something alarmed Sasuke, he was missing a piece of this dangerous puzzle. Naruto's miscarriage , Gaara's stiffness, Kyuubi's mourning. The adult-looking child-like Haku was something else entirely that Sasuke did not want to get into right now.

He needed to sit down. Never mind the broken Naruto (right now), or the hostile red heads, or even Neji who eavesdropping on this horrific conversation, right outside, which Kyuubi was aware of. He just needed to sit down.

Then he remembered he had broken the only chair available.

Fuck.

**-oWaRi-**

**Let's get this story Moving again, folks! Bit of Drama in this chapter, but now we see what trouble followed Naruto and the gang to Konoha. And Orochimaru's apprentice is introduced…Haku is also brought back, but how?**

**Woo. Its good to be back!**


End file.
